ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Blank Speedity
Blank is the main character in the series Blank and the Omnigizer. He is also one of the two main protagonists in Season 1.5 of 40: The Last Splixson (Anur Chronicles), before his death in the final episode. He was brought back to life, however, later in the series. He is a Citrakayah and wielder of the Omnigizer. History Blank was abducted from his home on Chalybeas by Pip to be used as a lab rat to experiment his Omnigizer on for an academy project. Blank initially complains, but Pip takes him through a few training drills to adapt to the device. Little did he know that he was being observed from afar by Psychobos and Malware, who go on to send mercenaries to obtain the Omnigizer for them. However, their attempts were doomed to failure. Blank also makes enemies with his amateur heroics, such as Aquascum. But he also meets new friends and allies, Tina the Tetramand for example. In the midst of a galactic war, Blank is summoned from his timeline by the League of Paradoxes and paired up with Fred. The two initially don't get along and get into a lot of fights and disputes, but towards the end of their mission, that tension between them turns into mutual respect. Blank is mortally wounded during a battle with Xhracleb and Xhadam while protecting Fred from a fatal attack and perishes. During his funeral, his family and friends all attend, including Pip and Fred. Fred delivers a heartwarming eulogy. Pip reminisces about all the fun and adventures they've had and thanks him with tears streaming down his face. And lastly, the Omnigizer is placed on his grave. Blank is brought back to life when Fred travels through Death's Realm and escapes with him, after battling their way out. Appearance A tall and slender Citrakayah with blue and black fur covering their bodies. Like other Citrakayahs, he has black fur around his faces that end in points, resulting in a mask-like appearance. His legs and elbows also have spikes on them. Personality Blank was fun-loving, somewhat naive, and adventurous with a sense of humor. He is one of the friendliest people in the series and sets the mood when he's around. He cares deeply for his friends and always wants to be by their side fighting alongside them when they are in danger even to the point of sacrificing his own life to protect theirs (Land of Phantoms). Blank is a very loyal person, which is apparent in his friendship with Pip. He is also very loyal to Fred, despite Fred usually treating him with coldness. Abilities * Super Speed * Enhanced Strength * Enhanced Reflexes * Enhanced Jumping *Omnigizer Weaknesses He has a phobia of water, and fears Poseidon, a mythological God of water and the ocean. Appearances Blank has been in every episode of Blank and the Omnigizer and Anur Chronicles. Trivia *Blank's death was the writers' way of ending Blank and the Omnigizer, their Unfinished Articles series, for good. *The episode Blue Memories is dedicated to him after his death. *He is revived in Deeper Blue. Category:Aliens Category:Enhanced Speed Aliens Category:Blank and the Omnigizer Category:Blank and the Omnigizer Characters Category:Blue Aliens Category:Enhanced Strength Aliens Category:40: The Last Splixson Category:Anur Chronicles Category:Deceased Characters Category:Heroes